


Marinette- Christmas Angel

by The_Little_Ladybug_That_Could



Category: Adventures of Miraculous Ladybug and Chat Noir, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Akuma, Gen, Holidays, chrismtas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 18:46:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8679205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Little_Ladybug_That_Could/pseuds/The_Little_Ladybug_That_Could
Summary: I was thinking, isn’t it ironic that Akuma attacks never happen at really annoying moments? So here’s an aged up AU where an akuma attack happens at an unlucky time, which accidentally turned into a Christmas/ Holiday edition (can’t you just tell I’m excited for the holidays??) Anyway, here it is, enjoy!
Originially posted on my Tumblr: the-little-ladybug-that-could





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [isaacoftheinternet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/isaacoftheinternet/gifts), [Zagtoons](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Zagtoons).



The hot droplets of water hit Marinette’s back in a soothing rhythm, racing one another down the slopes of pale skin before plummeting onto the shower floor to mimic the sound of rain. She pumps the bottle of conditioner into her hands- strawberry and vanilla- and massages it into her scalp, nimble fingers rubbing circles then playfully dragging her hair up over her head, mimicking a mohawk. She lets her hair sit on top of her head and starts lathering her body in her bar of soap, the water pulling her hair out of its awkward state and letting it fall down her back. Finally, after such a long day of juggling classes and homework and helping with her family’s bakery that is in high demand of baked goods due to the holidays (not to mention her lack of sleep from late nights spent making homemade christmas presents for her friends), she could relax. She looked forward to finishing this shower and sinking into the warmth of her bed, snuggling with Tikki under blankets, drinking hot chocolate with extra peppermint, maybe having a few cookies...

She hears a loud scream from outside, and then Tikki is rushing in. 

“Marinette! There’s an akuma!”

“Now?!” She groans. “But I’m in the shower!” 

“Marinette!” 

Marinette quickly shuts off the water as Tikki hands her a towel, tiny hands covering innocent eyes. 

“Hurry please,” she says.

“I’m trying, Tikki. Hang on.” 

Marinette dries off her body as quickly as she can, not even bothering to attempt anything with her hair. “Tikki, transforme moi!” 

Marinette brushes the damp hair away from her ears with her hand and Tikki rushes into the earring, and they are quickly hopping out of the bedroom through the terrace. Ladybug shivers immediately at contact with the cold winter air, her hair soaking even after transformation. She raises a hand to her scalp and gasps- was that shampoo she felt still in her hair? 

Another scream echoes throughout the city and she follows the sound, yo-yo flying and guiding her through the city streets until she sees the culprit throwing what appears to be christmas wrapping paper at innocent citizens. 

“You know, I hate to get all wrapped up in your business, but isn’t the wrapping paper meant for presents?” 

“Chat!” 

“My Lady, Merry- Woah, your hair is wet? Did you decide to take a swim in the Seine?” 

“Ha, ha. Very funny, Kitty. I was in the middle of a shower.” 

“Without me?” Chat pouts. “How rude of you. My feelings are hurt.” He holds his clawed hands over his heart dramatically, giving her a theatrical pout. 

“We can discuss your broken heartedness later, right now is not the time.” 

Ladybug shivers once more as she feels something wet drop on her head. Snowfall, just perfect. She was definitely going to catch a cold if she stayed out here too long. 

The akuma attacks another person, wrapping them up like a spider would it’s prey and topping it off with a pretty green bow. 

“Wow, you must be a fan of the holidays,” Chat grins. 

“I am Hawkmoth’s Helper. Surrender your miraculouses now, Ladybug and Chat Noir, or else.” 

“Um, I think I’ll pass, but thanks for the offer, that’s the Christmas spirit.”

Chat breaks into a run, extending his staff and planting it to the ground to soar into the air, landing on top of the villain and covering their eyes. Wrapping paper flies everywhere as they wrestle one another,the paper clutching onto everything in sight, people and objects alike. 

Ladybug sighs. She was not in the mood for this. She was cold, stressed, tired beyond belief, and she still had to finish her presents for Alya and Adrien. She just wanted to get this over with. 

With Chat distracting the Akuma, Ladybug pulls out her yo-yo and rushes at them both, tying the villain up from head to toe starting with their legs. Once she finishes, Chat jumps off and the two heroes stare at the villain laying helplessly on the floor, unable to break free from the magic string. 

“It looks like you’re not the only one who has a talent with gift wrapping,” Ladybug grins in amusement, grabbing the possessed item from the victim’s hands: a large tape dispenser. Ladybug unwraps the victim as she smashes the akumatized object onto the floor, twirling her yo-yo in the air and catching the butterfly. 

“Bye-Bye, little Butterfly!” She releases the akuma, now a butterfly that is purely white, and he flies off into the air. She watches as it parts, blending in with the snow that falls down upon them. The wrapping paper disappears and people cheer their heroes, Ladybug glancing down at the fragile old man laying on the floor. 

“Your wrapping skills are very good, but what seems to be upsetting you?” 

Ladybug holds out a hand and the man graciously accepts, Chat jogging over to help lift him off the ground. 

“The holidays are just so tiring,” he says, frowning. “I have to work even harder just to keep food on the table. I’m not sure how I’m going to be able to afford any gifts for my grandchildren.” 

“You know they say that food is the way to the heart,” Chat grins. “I know this really lovely bakery owned by a friend of mine. I would be more than happy to escort you there. I’m sure I could talk my friend into getting you a warm drink, you look like you need one.” Chat looks at Ladybug and winks. “I’m sure she would be willing to give you the entire bakery if I asked her just right.” 

Ladybug could feel the hear rising to her face, despite how cold it was outside. She knew he was talking about her, and for some reason her heartbeat began to pick up. Surely she was getting sick. 

“And that’s my cue to leave. Chat, take care of this man. I trust you’ll get him to that bakery safely. And you sir,” Ladybug places a hand on his shoulder, giving him a soft smile. “I hope your holiday turns out better than you are expecting it to be.” 

With that Ladybug is sending her yo-yo into the air, soaring through the rooftops and into her bedroom in a matter of minutes. She runs to the bathroom and sees that the water is still on, despite her believing she had turned it off. Marinette breaks out of her transformation and hops into the shower, washing the suds out of her hair quickly in hopes to beat the company she would be expecting down in the bakery at any moment. 

She rinses her hair and steps out of the shower, wrapping a towel around her body just in time as a knock sounds at her balcony. She peaks her head out, seeing a dark figure standing out against the white snow that now decorates her terrace. She opens the window and Chat blushes, covering his eyes with his hands. 

“P-princess, I didn’t mean to catch you at the wrong time. I-” 

“What’s wrong, Chat? Cat got your tongue?” Marinette smirks, the blush on her face burning. 

“I had a person that’s in need of w-warm drinks. Do you think you can help?” 

Marinette gives a knowing smile, but Chat doesn’t catch on. He doesn’t even look out of respect. “I’m going to change. Meet me with your friend at the front door of the bakery in five minutes, and I’ll see what I can do.”

“Thank you, Princess. I knew I could count on you.” Chat gives a sheepish grin and avoids looking in her direction before jumping off her balcony, leaving Marinette all alone. She closes the window and rushes to her wardrobe, pulling out a pair of pink flannel pajamas and bunny slippers and drying her hair with a towel, choosing to leave it down. 

Five minutes later Chat and the old man are waiting at the door and Marinette lets them in, shutting out the cold behind them. Her parents were gone for the week and were entrusting the seventeen year old with the shop. 

“Make yourselves comfortable,” She smiles. “I’ll make you both a hot drink. Please feel free to pick out any sweet you like!” 

Within minutes Marinette returns with a kettle of hot tea and blankets, setting it down on the floor of the bakery where the old man and the cat-boy sat, cookies in hand. She pours them both a cup and the man gratefully thanks them, holding the mug in his hands. They make small talk for an hour, yet it seems like less time than that. Time sure does fly when you are having fun. Marinette learns that the man lives on his own. His wife died around this time last Christmas, and so all he had were his grandchildren now, who rarely came to visit because of distance. But this year they were making the trip to his home, and he had worked double shifts to try and afford presents for the three of them. Marinette’s heart broke upon hearing this news, so she gave him the presents she was working on for her friends: the red mittens she was making for Alya, the green earmuffs for Nino, and the blue hat for Adrien to match his scarf she had made for him a while back. 

“It’s not much,” Marinette says, holding them out to the man. “ I was making them for my friends. The hat was actually for someone I...well, it’s not important,” She blushes at the thought of Adrien and the mess that was her last gift, how she had forgotten to put her name on the package. Chat looks at the hat with eyes wide and curious, giving Marinette a strange look. “He won’t miss it, anyway. And I’m sure your grandkids would need it more. It’s not the gift that matters, but the thought behind it.” 

The man’s eyes tear up as he takes the gifts in shaking hands. “Thank you so much,” He says, wiping his eyes. “I will pay you back, I swear by it.” 

“No no,”Marinette waves her hands, tearing up herself. “I refuse for you to do that. Please, just give the gifts to your grandchildren. That is all I ask of you.” 

She sends the man off with a bag of warm cookies and a thermos of hot tea, exchanging hugs and ‘thank you’s’ and ‘Happy Holidays.’ 

Before Chat leaves to walk the man home, he turns to Marinette and smiles. 

“You’re like a Christmas Miracle, you know that, Princess?” 

Marinette’s face grows hot. “Stop flirting with me, Chat. You’ve got people to walk home. Now shoo.” 

Chat gives a cheshire grin as he takes Marinette’s hand into his, placing a gentle kiss on the back of her hand. 

“Happy Holidays, Marinette.”

He heads out the door, shooting her a sideways glance before leaving, grin widening at the redness of her face. That girl was just too cute. He waves goodbye and walks side by side with the old man down the street, his tall black figure eventually being washed out by the gentle fall of snow.


End file.
